Glass containers often include a base, a finish, and a body extending therebetween. The container finish, in turn, includes a sealing surface to which a removable foil may be secured in order to seal the container. Prior to securing the foil to the sealing surface, the sealing surface is conventionally prepared by, for example, applying a cold end coating thereto. The coating may be applied in a number of ways including by spray- or roller-coating.
A general object of the present disclosure is to provide a foil-sealed container that does not require that a cold end coating be applied to a sealing surface of the container finish to prepare the sealing surface for securing the foil thereto.
The present disclosure embodies a number of aspects that can be implemented separately from or in combination with each other.
A package, in accordance with one aspect of the present disclosure, includes a container including a longitudinal axis extending therethrough and having a mouth, an axially-facing sealing surface, and an opening in the sealing surface. The package further includes a seal ring having a base with a projection, wherein the projection is received in the sealing surface opening thereby securing the ring to the container. The package still further includes a foil sealingly and removably coupled to the ring.
In accordance with another aspect of the present disclosure, a seal ring for sealing a container includes a base including a longitudinal axis extending therethrough and having a top surface, an undersurface opposite the top surface, and a projection extending from the undersurface in an axial direction, wherein the projection is configured to be received by a complementary opening in the container.
In accordance with a further aspect of the present disclosure, a method of assembling a container and a seal ring includes heating a least a portion of the container to a predetermined temperature sufficient to cause at least a portion of the seal ring to melt when coupled to the container, and coupling the seal ring to the container when the container is at the predetermined temperature such that a portion of the seal ring melts and conforms to a sealing surface of the container. In an embodiment, the coupling step includes aligning a projection of the seal ring with an opening in the sealing surface of the container, and pressing the seal ring in an axial direction onto the container to press the projection into the opening in the sealing surface.